Adventure 02: Diaboramon's Last Stand Preview
by RedWarGrey X
Summary: This si set a year after Diaboramon's Revenge. Diaboramon is back and ready to destroy. Again. Can the Digi-Destined stop him a third time? But remember, this is just a preview.
1. Chapter 1

Me: This is the preview of a new story I am writing. It WILL be a one shot and it takes place a year after the Diaboromon's Revenge movie. gave me the idea to do it like this because of the 'trailers' for his new story; 'Davis Goes Home', so I thought that I'd do it like this.

* * *

Anyway, roll the trailer!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"Thought talk'

"SHOULTING!"

"**That cool trailer voice"**

**

* * *

**

Digimon Adventure 02: **Diaboromon's ****Last Stand**

**Preview**

* * *

"**No matter how hard you've tried..."**

The Digi-Destined partied happily after the final defeat of Armageddemon...

"**True evil always returns..."**

In the darkest depths of a maze of darkness, Diaboromon sat with his eyes closed. Then he suddenly opened them...

"**In these times of great need..."**

Omnimon panted as he tried to stand up as he faced the strange monster with Imperialdramon who had pulled himself out of the building...

"**Heroes must always return to fight..."**

Imperialdramon flow over the streets of Odaiba hurrying to get somewhere with BlackWarGreymon, Rapidmon and Churubimon behind him...

"**A Darkness will return..."**

Diaboromon and Armageddemon laughed as they blasted the Digi-Destined's Digimon again as they charged...

"**A Power must be reawakened..."**

Silphymon, Zudomon, MegaKabuterymon, Lillymon and Garudamon shot a blast of all their power into Shakkoumon, who redirected it with his own power towards Imperialdramon Fighter Mode. The power then changed into the shape of the Omni Sword...

"**With a Destiny returned..."**

"Let's do it guys!" Willis yelled as MegaGargomon and Churubimon charged towards the army of Diaboromon and Armageddemon...

"**The Light relight and Hope renewed..."**

Kari and TK glared at the Digimon. It then roared "TOTAL ANNIHILATION!" as it fired a barrage of missiles towards them from his body. They just grabbed hold of each other as the missiles got closer and closer...

"**With Knowledge restored and Sincere resurrected..."**

"How can we win this?" Cody asked as Izzy shock his head

"We can't." Izzy said as he looked up from his laptop "It's completely hopeless..."

"There's got to be a way!" Yolie yelled as Silphymon fell to the floor again and Mimi nodded...

"**Reliability reawakened and Friendships remembered..."**

Matt and Joe slowly stood up as they looked up at the battle. "Can they do it?" Joe asked

"I hope so..." Matt said...

"**The Courage rejuvenated and Love restored..."**

"I won't let you hurt anyone I care about!" Tai yelled

"Stupid Tai." Sora smiled

"Let's go!" Davis yelled as he and Ken flew on Imperialdramon's back...

"**And enemies with new powers..."**

Diaboromon and Armageddemon roared as they began to glow...

The new creature slammed Imperialdramon Paladin Mode into the floor as he returned to Chibomon and Leafmon...

"**A new power must evolve..."**

The eight lights all directed themselves to Omnimon and he roared as the power infused with his body...

"**But can the Digi-Destined win this battle?"**

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" the Digi-Destined and their partners yelled as they fell to the floor...

"**And if so, can they do it in time?"**

The wicked Digimon punched a hole in the ground and a blast of power flew towards the centre if the Earth...

"In less then five minutes your world will implode!" the monster roared...

"_10..."_

"Hurry, we're running out of time!" Kari yelled...

"_9..."_

"Come on!" Tai yelled as the new form of Omnimon slashed the evil Digimon...

"_8..."_

"AAAAHHHHH!" Imperialdramon Fighter Mode yelled as Armageddemon stamped on him, forcing him into the ground...

"_7..."_

"Hey Kari, you okay?" Davis asked as he helped Kari stand back up...

"_6..."_

"ETURNAL OBLIDERATOR!" the Digimon roared as it fired hundreds of laser blasts from its many Armageddemon heads and the giant Web Wrecker Cannon in between its giant chest and gut towards the Digimon...

"_5..."_

"OMNI SWORD!" Imperialdramon Paladin Mode roared as he slashed twenty missiles, but another fifty hen collided with him...

"_4..."_

"TRANSENDENT SWORD!" Omnimon slashed with his sword and sliced a Diaboromon's arm off...

"_3..."_

"I... I love..." Kari said to Gatomon as they sat on her bed...

"_2..."_

"YOU CAN DO IT!" everyone yelled...

"_1..."_

"**OMNI BLAST!"** the new Omnimon roared as he pointed his MetalGarurumon arm at the evil Digimon and the cannons on that arm fired a blast of power...

"_0!"_

"**This is; Diaboromon's last stand!"**

"Tai I baked another cake." Tai's mother said as she walked into the room...

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" everyone in the streets yelled as they ran away.

"**Coming... as soon as RedWarGrey X has finished writing it!"**

* * *

Me: Well, what do you think? See ya all later!


	2. Blue's Note

Hello everyone.

Just so you know I... I am NOT RedWarGrey X.

My name is BlueInfernoX... well, that is the username I have on Fanfic.

I have been friends with Red for years and, it is my great DISpleasure, to finally tell you all about his passing.

In November of 2013, RedWarGreyX was in a car accident and died.

It has taken me a while, but I have finally found his user information and have gotten over his death enough to inform you all.

His stories are being stopped.

Anyone who wishes to continue them you may do so. However, I ask that you contact either myself or another friend of ours called GreyKing46.

And, if you wish to know just WHAT Red had planned for his stories, then contact either myself or GreyKing46 and we shall tell you what we know of his plans.

This is BlueInfernoX signing off. And this is a brother, saying goodbye to his fallen sibling in all but blood.


End file.
